A Very Mia Christmas
is the 2nd episode of the 2nd season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 7th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1309. Summary Join Mia is the highly-anticipated Christmas special! Plot The episode begins in the town square, now a cliche Christmas town. People are shopping and caroling, Santas are ringing bells, and children are crying because they want toys. Mia then opens the episode by talking about Christmas. She and Fransisco then go window shopping. Mia points out an engagement ring, and Fransisco assures her that he knows what she wants. Later that same morning, Maggie and Marley are at school, and Buck pressures Marley into sticking his tongue to the pole. Miss Luna then calls the Safety Squad. That afternoon, at the Bananomanomans' house, they are decorating the Christmas tree. Murphy gets a package in the mail; a leg treetopper. He puts it on the tree, but Mia insists that Reynolds' star must be used as tradition. She then knocks down the tree and the star is shattered. Later, Murphy and Buck get in a Christmas lights contest, dimming the city. That evening, Buck comes to the door with a fruitcake, enraging the family. After that, they go to the twins' Christmas pageant, and Mia boos them. The next day Mia and Matilda go shopping at the mall. Mia gets Marley a potato gun, but forgets about Maggie's present (again). Matilda breaks her ankle. Maggie is later seen writing a letter to Santa, demanding a mansion by Christmas or she won't believe in him anymore. Mia then goes to Fransisco's house and they sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside." Meanwhile, the Bananomanomans go caroling at Buck's house, only to get the door slammed on them. For dinner, Mia makes her famous piggy pudding, but slips and ruins it. That night (Christmas Eve) Maggie and Marley sneak out to see Santa. Matilda and Murphy hear something on the roof, and Murphy goes out to investigate. Santa's coat says "Wear Me" and Murphy replies, "I don't think so." Later, the twins go outside to see Buck driving the Arctic Express, but they don't get on. In a dream, Mia is visited by the Ghost of Christmases Never Before (played by Buck), and she is taken to see what life would be like if she never existed. In the morning, they wake up and open their presents. Maggie is sad that she didn't get a mansion, and Mia is sad that she didn't get an engagement ring. Mia then goes outside, and finds all of her friends singing "Joy to the World." She then boos them and the episode ends. Copywright Issues In 1310, Judge Mia Network was notified by the Copyright Department of Furria that the episode violated national copyright laws. The song, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" had been sung by Moony Furry and CamCam Builda, and they were both outraged that it had been used in the TV show without their permission. After a debate in Furrian Supreme Court (Judge Mia was not the judge), Judge Mia's PooTube channel, website, and franchise was suspended for three days. Mia fans around the world wondered, "has Mia lost her spunk?" Judge Mia Network almost closed its doors for good, but then was notified that its website and franchise could reopen to the public. Its PooTube channel was never resurrected, and the website is cautious, but after a long period of angry superstars and confuzzled fans, Judge Mia produced the pilot for Season 3. Reception A Very Mia Christmas received even better reviews than Judge Mia's Thanksgiving, aside from complaints of copyright law enforcement. For some fans, it is their favorite episode. Characters Buck's Lil' World Buck's Lil' World did not air with this episode. Quotes *"Boo, BOO!" -Judge Mia *"The nerve!" -Murphy *"My work here is done." -Santa Paws *"Quake with fear you mortal fool!" -Buck *"See, no problem! Stuck? Stuck! STUCK!" -Marley *"And that, class, is how you disect a frog!" -Miss Luna *"Marley had a little accident..." -Maggie *"Hello, my love." -Fransisco *"Fransisco, do you know what I want for Christmas? *Wink*" -Judge Mia Trivia/Goofs *When Murphy went outside to see who was on the roof, Matilda actually came outside. This is a goof. *Cartoon versions of Mia's parents are seen in Mia and Fransisco's song. *This is the longest Judge Mia episode to date. *This is the first episode in which Mia does not judge a case. *This episode introduces Mia's boyfriend, Fransisco. *This is the only episode with Santa Paws in it. *This episode is the only episode to be shown in theaters. *This was the first episode to have a sequel: A Very Mia Christmas II. Crowd Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials